Stone Rosary
by SilverontheRose
Summary: A collection of Shippou drabbles. I love the little scamp and you'll find him with everyone in this slowly growing rosary.
1. The Dangers of Complimenting Kitsunes

Author: SilverontheRose  
Title: The Dangers of Complimenting Kitsunes  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Warning: Kitsune on the loose.  
Summary: My look at what could be the perfect compliment for a kitsune.\/p

Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Inuyasha & Co. The kid who inspired this belongs to my best friend. I've just got the sore ribs from laughing too much. Written for forthrightly's Perfect Compliment' challenge.

* * *

**The Dangers of Complimenting Kitsunes**

Miroku sighed and resigned himself to having to pick out bits of an-dango from his hair once they got back on the road. He took another sip of tea as the racket from the bottom of the hill resolved itself into definitive cuss words. The kitsune on his shoulder overbalanced himself laughing and tumbled into the monk's lap; the final dumpling on the stick adhering to a fuzzy vest. A gloved hand saved the kit from a head first tumble to the ground.

"Which trick this time, Shippo?"

The red-faced, wheezing child held up a small statue in reply.

_"Again?"_


	2. What Could Be

Title: What Could Be  
Author: SilverontheRose  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 247  
Pairings: Brotherly Shippou/Inuyasha  
Summary: Shippou is reminded of what he could be.

Inuyasha & Company owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**What Could Be**

As Miroku intoned the last of the prayers over the graves, Shippou watched mournfully. His gaze flicked over the burned structure, knowing the fire had been no accident. A kitsune had done this. His imagination brought the scene to life, the crackle of blue flames slowly devouring wood and flesh and resisting all efforts to put it out. Never had he had any reason to be ashamed to face Kagome, but this… _if she knew, would she be scared of me? To know that kitsune aren't just tricksters, but could kill this coldly… would she ever hold me again?_

He held his hand before him and studied it. He could conjure that fire. It was one of his father's last lessons. He started to tremble and was shocked when he suddenly felt himself leave the earth in a rush and with a bound was racing over the trees. Air whipped over his face, cooling it and drying tears. Inuyasha came to a stop and put Shippou on his shoulder.

"Feeling better, kid?"

"Inuyasha?" A golden gaze flicked up to him.

A calloused hand came up to roughly comfort the kit. "She doesn't hate me after all I've done, so you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, there's a difference in having power and abusing it."

Shippo answered with a timid nod and Inuyasha lightly bopped him on the head. "Keh. Just cheer up already. If Kagome sits' me for making you cry, you're coming down with me."


	3. Grasping Happiness

Title: Grasping Happiness  
Author: SilverontheRose  
Genres: Drama/Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Words: 250  
Summary: Shippou's reasoning for grasping happiness.  
Characters/Pairing: Shippou/Kagome  
Warnings: I don't think it's too squicky, but this is a pairing most people want to crucify me over. :P He's around 600 and she's in her 20s. Just enjoy the sweetness and don't worry about it. Yes, I wrote something sweet and now have to go to the dentist.\/p

Inuyasha & Company owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Grasping Happiness**

_Parents, friends, love… nothing is forever. Everyone learns this eventually, but if you decide to embrace humanity as closely as I have, well, let's just say the concept is hammered home much more quickly. That's why you should seize your opportunities for happiness._

She's read this over my shoulder and is laughing at me now. I could growl and thump my chest but instead I enjoy the artless tumble of sound. She airily states she's going start dinner and I grin after finding out tonight it's oden with abura-age.

My heart swells with emotion as I watch her disappear down the hallway. How much luckier could a man be? The girl who saved me then is the woman who loves me now. And tonight… A smile curves my lips. She won't need a shoulder to cry on tonight unless they are happy tears. She had the doctor seal the test results so we could find out together. Silly girl never remembers my nose. My stomach cramps with happiness over the thought that Kagome carries my child.

I close the laptop. There's no way I can concentrate on writing now. It sounds like all the pots just fell in the kitchen and my love has let loose a few words she picked up from the dog. The cat is playing with my tails again and my lower back itches where number five is coming in.

Let's grasp happiness, my love, my Kagome. There's a kitsune run oden stand two blocks down…


End file.
